Babysitting - Alek Style
by Just a Happy Wombat
Summary: A story in which a well-trained assassin gets the hardest job in his life: taking care of his 9 years old nephew. Will little Nikolai survive? Will Alek freak Nata out enough? And what will the three of them do if Irina goes missing by the end of the day? Major warnings for cuteness (and some bars of chocolate stolen from a cupboard... shh!)
**Hi Everyone!**

 **I've just ran into the (half-ready) first chapter of this story and instead of learning, I couldn't resist writing it.** **xD** **  
I hope you will like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _...The task was executed without any inconvenience. Operation Albatross is complete._  
 _Agent A.V.S._

"And... freedom!" Alek Spasky smiled to himself as he put down his black pen. The last word in his mission report had been written and there was nothing left for him, but one of the rarest things on Earth: _a day off_.

He placed the finished file on the tower of folders, carefully to keep their alphabetical order. He left them there, so that the secretary in charge could take it to the leadership. Then, whistling happily, he walked to the coat-stand and took his jacket. When he wanted to exit, he heard knocking on his door.

"Hey, Spasky, before you fade away," Before Alek could have answered, the door swung open and Boris, his colleague and friend, stepped in. "don't forget our match tonight - you are about to lose your money after all..."

"Just don't cry in the end!" Alek laughed. Both him and Boris were interested in ice hockey, so much that whenever their favourite teams were playing against each other, the two of them sat in front of a TV screen - even while quests - and in the companion of some bottles of spirits, they watched it together, betting.

"Nah, someone is a way too confident!" Boris smirked, then the phone in his pocket started to ring. "Oh, sorry buddy, that's my wife... I have to pick it up..." He backed out of the office. "So, see you then... and have a nice time tomorrow!"

Alek waved him goodbye and shook his head. Having a family - especially kids - only meant responsibility and fatigue for him and he felt thankful for leaving the mentioned out of his life.  
And that was when it happened: karma kicked in.

The knocking came again, this time in a fast, but strict, regular rhythm. Maybe it was because he had grown up with her and he knew her that much, but Alek immediately recognised the one outside from the sound.

"Come in, Irina!"

The door opened rapidly and his sister rushed in. She looked good in her perfectly ironed uniform, but the circles under her eyes and the tired expression gave her away.  
 _The Lucians... they must have made her overwork..._ Alek fumed inside. _That stupid clue hunting game will kill her once..._

"What can I do for my dear sister today?" He was still growling from the thought. _Only if she listened to me one time in her life!_

Irina rose an eyebrow at his attitude, then took a deep breath. "I need your help. I just ran back directly from the Lucian stronghold to-"

"The stronghold? But that's about two miles away! Why didn't you just call me?" Alek sighed annoyedly.

"Because whenever I phone you to ask you to take care of my little angel for a while, your mobile mysteriously crashes or gets stolen - or you suddenly realise, that you are having an appointment with someone important a second later..."

"That's not my mistake, I'm a busy person..." Alek lied, blushing a bit, then he winked. "Wait... you mean, you want me to babysit?"

Irina nodded slowly.

"Oh, no, you must be joking... Can you really imagine me doing the-"

"Believe me, I'd ask someone else if I could... but this is emergency." Irina interrupted. "My neighbour, who usually looks after Nikolai, traveled away and I have to leave for the USA in two hours too."

"B-but " Alek gasped. "I'm an assassin, not a-"

"Alek, please! I couldn't bear if my dear had to be all alone, he is so young and vulnerable. And if I don't go... it will have terrible consequences." Irina looked at him with pleading, teary eyes. "It would only take today and tomorrow. Please, brother!"

Alek had no idea when he said yes, but the next moment, he felt the arms of his sister being wrapped around him.

"Oh, I knew I could count on you!" Irina hugged him tightly. "Don't be afraid, you'll have a great time with him!"

"Uh... oh... of course!" Alek groaned.

"So," Irina let go of him, scratching her head. "let's see... Here are the keys of the house. Nikolai finishes school today at 4, so you should go for him that time - and please don't be late, because he'll be scared. Tomorrow is holiday for him, so he will stay at home. I cooked for the two of you in advance and put it into the fridge. Then... don't let him eat junk food, too many sweets or ice cream, because it will make his poor little stomach hurt and-"

"Irina?"

"...and he cannot watch violent films on TV and..." **  
**

"Irina?!"

"...and don't forget that he has to be in bed at 9, sleeping is important for him..."

"Irina!"

"Yes?"

"Maybe I look hopeless," Alek tried to smile. "but don't worry, we will be fine. I swear, I won't even call you for help!"

Hearing that, the woman's face lit up.

"Ok, brother, thank you!" She smiled, then looked down at her watch. "I have to go, it's time."

"Oh, good luck then..." Alek embraced her. "Be careful!"

Irina hugged him back for a second, then just the way she had appeared, she turned back and bolted out of the room.

As Alek watched her leave, he let out a sad sigh. _Now idiot, you did it... Goodbye holiday - Operation Survivethetoddler is on!  
_

* * *

 **So, this is the end of the first chapter.**  
 **If you enjoyed it, please make me happy with a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
